


Chocolate Hearts

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deirdre has the best and worst Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Hearts

There was a bitter chill in the air. In River Heights, the trees stood tall and stark, naked without their leaves. Deirdre could feel the cold biting at her exposed face. She blew air out from her cheeks, seeing the little puffs of clouds as she did so. The walk to school felt like a much longer hike to the mountains, she thought. Soon the school building came into view. She could see the kids standing around in the cold, some of them holding onto very large stuffed animals.

"Oh gosh." Deirdre muttered. It was Valentine's Day today. She'd forgotten. Bracing herself, she had to get through this day as quickly as possible. It wasn't that Deirdre wouldn't get anything - On the contrary, Deirdre normally received quite a bit on Valentine's. But not from the one she wanted. She squinted her eyes. She could see Ned in the distance, standing with some football buddies. She wanted to run up to him, but she restrained herself. Nancy might be hanging around. 

Deirdre made to her locker without seeing anyone she had to talk to - The one good thing about being slightly fearsome is that most kids avoided talking to Deirdre. On the front of Deirdre's locker was a couple of pink and red envelopes. Sighing, she stuffed them into her locker. Turning around, she watched as Ned and Nancy giggled by their lockers. She could see Ned stroking a pretty necklace Nancy was wearing. No doubt he'd gotten it for Nancy that day. Deirdre tried in vain to ignore the tears she felt in the corner of her eyes. 

She knew she couldn't have Ned Nickerson.

For the rest of the day, Deirdre tried to focus on her work. She spent her time in class taking notes, and ignoring the notes being passed around. Until one of them fell onto her desk. Looking around, Deirdre could see no one was watching her. She unwrapped the note. 

"D.S has the biggest crush on N.N" Underneath were more comments.   
"Oh she's such a loser. Nancy has her claws into him, and she's not letting go. Deirdre is never going to get him."   
Deirdre felt her face flush bright red. She stood up and ran out of the room. 

She kept running until she found a spot in the gardens where no one would find her. Then Deirdre sat down, and cried. Not the kind of crying where it's one tear trailing down a cheek. The kind where she sobbed loudly, and her face was bright red. After a while, Deirdre stopped sobbing. She just sat there, in the cold alone. 

"Deirdre?" She looked up at the sound of her name. It was Ned.   
"Oh god. You're the last person I want to see right now." She muttered.  
"I heard about the notes. People suck."  
"I know. I'm embarrassed though."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's embarrassing. What was written in those notes."  
"Hey." Ned touched Deirdre's hand softly. "It's not. The embarrassment belongs to those who wrote those silly notes. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."  
"Really?" Deirdre said, questioningly.   
"Yeah." Then Ned reached into his pocket.  
"I got you something for Valentine's Day, it's not much." He handed Deirdre a small bag of chocolate hearts. He was right, it wasn't much in comparison to what others gave Deirdre. But it was worth more than anything else she'd ever gotten.   
"Oh Ned."   
Then Ned leaned down towards Deirdre, and kissed her gently on the cheek.   
"Don't be sad, okay? It doesn't suit you." Ned smiled, and with that, he left.   
Deirdre couldn't stop smiling for days afterwards.


End file.
